


His Sweet Sigh

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles soothes his wolf without even doing anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sweet Sigh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> For my lovely Mar who asked for: Can I ask for ♧:One character playing with the other's hair and/or Forehead and cheek kisses with Steter?

Peter limped into the backyard, shifting as he went, and stumbled up the porch steps. It had been a long night and all he wanted was to find Stiles.

His feet were covered in dirt but Peter found it hard to care that he was dragging mud throughout the house. He always felt numb on this day, the anniversary of the worst day of his life. It’s why he spent the night running until he was exhausted and running further, until all he was was numb.

Then he came home and sought out Stiles, the one person left who was capable of soothing the burning splinter in his soul.

It was not hard finding Stiles, as it was six in the morning and the spark was sleeping in their bed. Peter took a moment to just watch the younger man, watch the rise and fall of the chest that housed the beating heart that kept Peter floating.

Breathing in deep, Peter finally stepped into their room and made his way to the bed. Stiles was star-fished in the most uncomfortable looking position and it eased the pain in the wolf’s chest just seeing it.

Peter grabbed up the comforter from where Stiles had kicked it off and flicked it out so that it covered the entirety of the bed. Stiles let out a sigh as he was covered and Peter was barely able to suppress a laugh because of course the human had been cold.

Stiles was notorious for kicking off the covers and then clinging to Peter with his freezing cold toes.

Peter frowned knowing that Stiles had not had him to turn to that night as he had been off running away from his guilt. At least he could remedy it now.

He slipped under the covers and pulled Stiles close, his wolf rumbling happily as Stiles clung to him. Having Stiles snuggled up to him slowly brought feeling back to Peter and he nuzzled into Stiles’ hair.

As always Stiles’ hair was soft and Peter brought a hand up and slowly carded his fingers through it. Stiles leaned into the touch and Peter looked down at him, smiling when Peter saw that Stiles was still sleeping.

Stiles always did say one of his favourite feelings was that of Peter’s large hands gently petting his head, and it was as true while Stiles was awake as when the younger man was sleeping.

Peter wanted Stiles to sleep longer but he could not help the pull that had him leaning and pressing a soft kiss first to Stiles’ forehead, then his nose, and eventually claiming his parted lips. All soft, barely there kisses full of love and healing; love for Stiles and healing for Peter.

Peter had still felt restless when he walked into the house but now he could feel his eyes drooping. He continued to sleepily run his fingers through Stiles’ hair, the movement becoming slower and slower until Peter stopped, his hand resting cupped against the back of Stiles’ head.

He managed one final kiss to Stiles’ cheek before a dreamless sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
